Yuma Avara: A Love Story
by Anna Lisa Bradford
Summary: Lupin meets a girl at the fair, who happens to be a pick-pocket. Soon, it is decided that she will be a new member in the Lupin household. Is this good or bad? Please r
1. Chapter 1: The Pickpocket

**Yuma Avara: A Story of Love**

Story (c) Tiffany Swartz. Original characters (c) Monkey Punch. Yuma (c) Tiffany Swartz

Lupin had been standing in the middle of the fair, staring at the lights and the Ferris wheel, when he felt someone stick their hand in his pocket and pull out his wallet. Instantly, he spun around to catch the pick-pocket, but he'd already started running. Lupin went after him like a bullet. Like a lightning bolt, the boy streaked through the crowds, but Lupin knew he'd find him. He ran through and at the boundaries of the fair, at the  
fence stood ...

'A girl!' he thought, 'That's unusual. I expected it to be a young boy!' He walked over to her and gave her a once-over. She was young, about 17 years old. It seemed that she paid all her money to the man at the ticket counter so that she could get into the fair to steal people's belongings, namely, wallets and purses. She didn't look poor, but she didn't look rich, either. She was wearing biker apparel and her hair was tied back. She looked alarmed, obviously because she'd been caught, and thought that he might hurt her for it.

"Calm down" said Lupin in a semi-soft voice"I'm not going to hurt you. I am a little irate that you took my wallet, but other than that, I'm fine. Now just hand it over."

"You're really stupid if you think I'm going to hand this over to you this easily" she said"I need this money more than you do"

"Why"

She looked down at her feet, saying nothing.

"You don't seem the type to be poor" said Lupin"Are you broke"

"That's none of your business" she said quietly.

"Well, you stole my wallet" said Lupin matter of factly"I think that makes it my business."

"Well, it's not" she said angrily, handing over his wallet"Now leave me alone."

"Sorry, can't do that" said Lupin"it looks as if you could use some assistance."

"I'm not going to a shelter. I already have an apartment" she said"And I'm certainly not going on welfare"

"I'm not asking you to do that" said Lupin"Why don't you just have dinner with me instead and explain your situation. I could probably help you out. Maybe get you a job."

"I don't have time for a job" she snapped"I have a life."

"Obviously" he said"You probably spend more time with your bike than anything else. Come on, I'm not going to try and pull anything. All I want is dinner. And if that's so bad, then I could buy you some new clothes, and we could have lunch at some nice restaurant. How's that sound"

"Fine" she said in a perturbed voice"I'll have dinner with you. But if you even think of trying something on me, I'll make it impossible for you to pro-create. Understood"

Lupin laughed"Of course! But you really shouldn't be using that tone, you know. You're in no position to be making demands. Well, with the exception of the ones you just made. You're a lady, and you really should act like one, you know"

"Why"

"Because you'll never get a boyfriend like that."

She laughed sarcastically"Boyfriend? Come on, you can't be serious! I don't have time for one, and I don't need one. And what do you mean by boyfriend, anyway"

"Don't you think you're getting a bit paranoid, here? I told you already: I have no intention of hurting you." There was a silence for a moment. Then, he spoke"Seriously, all I want is dinner. You think you could handle that"

After a brief silence, she said"Sure, I guess."

"Then let's get out of here" he said"It looks like it's going to rain, anyway, and I don't think that you would want to ruin all that expensive leather."


	2. Chapter 2: A Beautiful Friendship

**Yuma's Entrance: Chapter 2**

Story Line and "Yuma Avara" (c) Tiffany Swartz, All other characters (c) Monkey Punch

Yuma was surprised to see such elegance as she walked in the door of Lupin's penthouse. The closest she'd come to seeing anything like this were the scenes that she looked at in the thrown away catalogues at the post office. She found herself softly saying only one word"Wow"

She felt a pair of hands on her back. Shocked at first, she turned around, only to see that Lupin was merely taking her coat and putting it on the coat-rack. She looked at him with a dazzled, curious look. No man had ever treated her like a lady, much less, taken her jacket for her. She looked at his face, and he smiled kindly at her.

"Th-thank you" she stammered, as he took off his own jacket and placed it next to hers.

"No problem" he said.

'I guess he really is a gentle-man thief,' she thought quietly.

Leaving her standing there in surprise, Lupin told her"Wait just one minute" and walked into the kitchen. He came out again and asked"How do you like your steak"

"Steak" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes" he chuckled a little"I thought that we might have steak for dinner."

"Well, um ..." Yuma was embarrassed. She wasn't used to fine things. "I don't know. I've never had steak before."

"Hmm" said Lupin"Well, I guess we'll just make yours a medium, then." He smiled at her"Come on, let's go into the kitchen, shall we"

"Why" she asked, immediately regretting what she had just said"I mean ... I'm sorry." She blushed.

"Oh, there's no reason to be sorry" said Lupin"I just figured you'd like to learn how to make it."

"Cool" she said"I've never really learned anything about cooking before, unless it's one of those instant dinners or something like that."

"Well, you're going to learn now" he grinned"Now let's get going. One does have to be in the kitchen to cook steak, you know." He winked at her, and secretly, in hidden, sacred place in her heart, time seemed to stop, and though, mentally, she denied it, she knew that slowly, bit by  
bit, Lupin's seemingly magic charms were working their way into her soul. However, the moment that tiny spark went off, just as quickly, it went out. She followed him into the kitchen.

As Lupin gave her instructions to cook steak, she seemed to secretly bask in the glow of his smile. 'God, damnit!' she thought to herself, 'Yuma, people don't fall in love that easily! This is not another one-night stand! You are having dinner with this man, and that is it!' Suddenly, a frown of sorrow appeared on her face. She had nowhere to go, and even though this man was offering her dinner, when she came home, she would have to go back to the shelter. She got lucky this night. She would have a full stomach. That was a rare thing, indeed. But in the end, it would all be the same: she would have to leave. Silent tears started pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Yuma? What's wrong" she heard a voice break into her thoughts"Yuma"

As she tried to speak, her voice started breaking as she said"After this, I'm going to have to go back - to the shelter. I have no home to go back to ..." Her 'tough girl' facade fell from her demeanor and crumbled at her feet, and she started sobbing uncontrollably"I'm- sorry I- stole your  
wallet ... I didn't mean ..." When she could no longer speak, she looked down and put her face in her hands. Thinking that she would be alone in this, her shoulders started quivering as they hunched in, as if trying to shield her from an up-coming onslaught. But none came. Instead, surprisingly, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and hold her close as she wept, unable to speak.

"Yuma" he half-whispered, half-murmured"It's okay. You don't have to go back if you don't want to. You can stay here, with me. You don't have to go back there." She locked her arms tightly around his lower torso, shivering. "It's okay" she heard him say again"Shhhh."

Within a few minutes, her tears subsided, but still, she held onto him, as if she would fall and break, if she didn't. And he didn't let her go, either. He let her stay as long as she wanted. Somehow, he knew that she felt the most secure locked in his embrace. Her breathing steadied, but she still felt herself snuggled up to his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if this were only a dream, and if she opened them, this would only be a dream, and would shatter before her very eyes. She loosened her grip and felt a hand run through her hair. Somehow, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, nor would he expect anything more from her but the same decency that she gave her.

"Thank you" she murmured

"Don't" he said softly"You don't have to be thankful for anything. Just don't go back out there. You never know what kinds of nasty people you might find out there, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"What about my bike" she asked, suddenly worried"It's all I've got"

"I saw it when we went out" he chuckled softly"Don't worry. I've told Jigen and Fujiko to go out and get it."

"Who's going to be riding it" she asked curiously"I wasn't aware that either of them knew how."

"Both can, but Fujiko's going to be taking it back" he said, then grinned"Now come on. We're going to teach you how to make broiled steak, pan-broiled to be exact. It's much easier that oven-broiled." A smile crossed her face and red-rimmed eyes. His eyes smiled back at her, and  
she could tell that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Decision

**Yuma's Entrance: A Love Story**

Yuma's Entrance: Chapter 3

I do not own any character owned by Monkey Punch. My character (Yuma)

however, belongs to me, as does this story.

As Jigen and Fujiko walked through the door, Fujiko noticed a strange

girl at the dining-room table. She wore street leathers, and her coat was hanging from the wrack. The girl looked as if she hadn't eaten for a couple days. As the girl devoured her food, Fujiko's eyes turned to Lupin, seeking an answer. Yes, she knew that this was the girl he'd rescued from the fair, because she was the one who dropped the bike off, and she also knew that she was eating here tonight, but, still, she didn't know this girl, and, therefore, was naturally curious. Though she didn't trust her, it didn't seem as though this girl would betray them, either. Fujiko looked her over.

Underneath all those outlandish clothes, she saw a beautiful girl,

perhaps a young woman, about 17. Lupin was treading on thin ice; as there could be quite a scandal if anyone saw this scene. However, he didn't seem to care. He seemed happy simply to have her there. The look in his eyes, however, was not one of lust. Just a pure, simple kindness. She turned her head and looked toward to Jigen for a possible answer.

"Hey, Fuji-cakes" a voice broke into her mind.

Her head snapped back into position and she asked, using the name that he'd hated since teen-hood in a sweet, syrup-py voice"Yes, Lupy"

Lupin looked at her in annoyance, and then shrugged it off"I'd like you to meet Yuma Avara. She's the girl that I told you about."

"Well, that much is obvious" said Fujiko. Her head turned to Yuma and she smiled warmly"Hi, hon. My name's Fujiko Mine. The man in back of me is"

"Daisuke Jigen" he finished for her, turning to Fujiko"I can introduce myself, thank you."

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it" she said, equally irate"Anyway, seeing as you're eating with us tonight, I figured that we'd "

"Fujiko"

"Will you quit interrupting me, damn it"

"Fujiko" he said in a serious tone, getting up from his now finished dinner"Plans have changed. I need you both to come to the living room. You, too, Yuma." As the four went into the main room of the penthouse, Lupin motioned them to sit down. "Listen" he said"I know that this is cutting it close, but Yuma's going to be living with us."

"You mean, living with us for a while, don't you" asked Fujiko. Yuma's smile became stiff, like plaster. Not one muscle moved on her face, yet, inside, secret tears, and a not-so-secret anger dwelled in her heart. "No, Fujiko" corrected Lupin"I mean living with us. Permanently. If she was slick enough to pocket my wallet, then she's good enough to train, and, finally, be a partner in our profession."

"Where's she going to sleep" asked Jigen.

"In the guest room" said Lupin"Look, I'm sorry if it doesn't appeal to you, but the decision has been made. She'll be living here with me. She doesn't have to live with you."

"You do know that this will cause a scandal, don't you" asked Fujiko.

Finally, Yuma spoke softly"It's okay. You don't have to keep me here." With those words, she got up and started for the door.

"Damn it, Fujiko" Lupin cursed"Look what you've done."

"Lupin, I didn't mean "

"Fuj" he said more gently"She's got nowhere to go." As Lupin got up to go after her, Fujiko stopped him.

"No, Lupin" she said"I'll do it." Calmly, she got up and went after Yuma. She found her at the door, about to turn the lock, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it" Yuma asked in a choked whisper.

"Listen, Yuma" Fujiko murmured taking Yuma's hands away from the door"I'm sorry about what I said, and I really don't mind you staying here. It's just that if Lupin keeps you here, he could get into big trouble with the police, and his face would be all over the news. There would be a scandal. I'm not staying that you should go away. I wouldn't mind you being here. However, you do need to watch out for this kind of thing. I'm not trying to run you off. I'm just trying to keep bad things from happening. I will say this, you're definitely welcome to stay if you want, and, from what I gather of you, you, yourself, won't be any trouble, and if something does come up, it won't be your fault, so don't blame yourself just because of what I said, okay" Yuma nodded. She couldn't really say anything, as she wasn't used to showing her true self: a lonely, sensitive girl, who'd fallen into a great misfortune in life. "Okay" said Fujiko"Now dry your eyes, and we'll go back there. Everything's going to be fine, okay" Yuma

nodded and wiped her eyes. "Smile" said Fujiko gently"It looks much better on your face than a frown, and it makes you feel much better, trust me." Slowly, a soft smile crossed Yuma's features. "That's better. Now let's go." Together they walked back into the living room. When Fujiko saw Lupin, she said"Sorry about earlier. You just need to watch out for these things, you know"

Lupin smiled at her as he always did, and said"That's okay, Fujiko-chan."

Fujiko smiled at him, then said"So we're going with your plan? She'll be living here? She could stay at my place, if you wanted."

"No" said Lupin"I'm sure she'll be fine right here. What do you think, Yuma"

She smiled as she said"I don't mind."

"Okay" said Fujiko"but first things first: tomorrow morning, we're taking you shopping. We have got to get you some new clothes."

"But what's wrong with the ones I've got" asked Yuma, bewildered.

"Trust me, honey" said Fujiko knowingly"You're going to need them."

"Okay" said Lupin"You two have a good time tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm going to get some sleep. Yuma, the guest bedroom's that way." He pointed to his right"I suggest you get some sleep, too, because, knowing Fujiko, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"And just what do you mean by that" asked Fujiko, perturbed.

"You know you spend too much time in malls, Fuji, dear" grinned Lupin"You maxed out two of my credit cards last time."

"Shut up, before I pop you one" snapped Fujiko"You certainly won't be having any trouble sleeping then"

"I love you, too, Fujiko-chan" said Lupin as he stole a quick kiss from her lips.

"Why you" said Fujiko, but she couldn't catch him. He was already behind a locked door.

Lupin laughed"G'night, Fuji-cakes"

Looking disgruntled, Fujiko walked into her room in the penthouse, but a lovely little idea was coming into her head. Instead of maxing out two credit cards, this time, she would empty three. She gave an almost evil giggle, and shut her door.

Yuma went up to Lupin's door and yelled through it"G'night, Lupin ... and thank you"

"Hey, nothin' to it" he called back"G'night to you, too."

Yuma grinned and went into her new bedroom. Life from then on out was definitely going to be better.


	4. Chapter 4: Fujiko's Seduction

**Yuma's Entrance: A Love Story**

Yuma Avara (c) Tiffany Swartz. Story also (c) Tiffany Swartz. "Lupin

III" (c) Monkeypunch. Thank you.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LIME BORDERING ON LEMON! IT IS A SHOJO-AI LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Yuma woke up in a warm, soft bed. 'Wha-' she stopped in mid-thought, 'That's right. Lupin let me stay.' "Hmmm" she murmured, and snuggled deeper into the sheets, a sweet little grin blooming from her mouth.

"Yuma" she heard a voice: Lupin. "Yuma, it's time to wake up, Fujiko's going to be here in about 1/2 hour."

"Oh" she remembered, excited"Okay! I'll be right there." Today, Fujiko was going to take her shopping. Yuma felt like a little girl again, going with her parents to the mall and picking out new clothes.

Suddenly, Yuma felt a deep sorrow. Her parents. She sat down and wondered"I wonder what they're doing right now"

"Who" asked Lupin from the doorway.

Yuma sighed"There's no hiding anything from you, is there"

"Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want, but if you have something like this on your mind, then maybe you should talk about it" he smiled"Might make you feel better."

"My parents left the city when I was 13 years old" she began"Personally, I hated the move. It meant moving away from all my friends in the city. So, when I was 14 and finally sick of the whole thing, I ran away. The bike I stole from the neighbor's drive-way. Their kid was always an ass-hole, anyway, so I felt that he deserved it. I learned how to drive it on the way. When I moved back into the city, I met up with my friends. As it turns out, my friends weren't really my friends to begin with. They teamed up and beat the hell out of me, taking all the money that I'd taken out of my father's credit cards. With nothing left but my bike, I travelled around town, stealing a little money here and there for meals, gas, and a special lock for my bike. A couple months later, I found that my treacherous friends were in juvy, and I relished the thought of what they were going through. Ever since, I've been watching my back and sleeping in shelters. Bit by bit, I earned up enough money to buy the clothing that I wear and other necessities. And that's about it. I've been on the road, ever since."

"Life on the streets is tough, huh" said Lupin.

"Don't say that" Yuma snapped"I'm not some poor beggar who sits on the curb"

"Ah, but I helped you" said Lupin.

"Don't push it" she said, fuming.

"Hey, hey" he said in a calmer tone"Don't be like that. I know what you're talking about. Don't worry."

Thinking that she was treading on thin ice, Yuma apologized, saying"I'm sorry. I"

But Lupin would not let her finish"No."

"But I"

"Please, don't degrade yourself with apologies" he said"You have no reason to be sorry." He smiled and winked at her"Besides, it's not very sexy when you do that."

Yuma was absolutely baffled by what he just said. Not since she had come here had he shown her any interest. Not even in the way he'd said that last comment. And yet, the words were there! 'But why?' she thought. She didn't have time to even think another as he took hold of her wrist and lead her to the kitchen.

"Come on" he said"It's going to be a long day, and you're going to need breakfast." He opened a cupboard and pulled out a cup-o'-noodles, saying"Sorry, but this is pretty much all we got for breakfast food."

"That's okay" said Yuma, smiling"I don't mind."

As she made her ramen, she kept smiling. Finally, things were working out.

A few minutes later, just as she'd finished her breakfast, Yuma saw Fujiko walk in the door.

"Are you re" Fujiko looked at Yuma. "Honey, we need to get you into a shower." Yuma blushed with embarasment. "Don't worry. You'll be getting new clothes by the end of the day, and you can shower at my place." At this Yuma smiled.

As they got in the car, Fujiko asked"Do you mind if I roll down the window" Yuma looked insulted. "It's not because of you. It's for my cigarrette."

"Oh, sure" said Yuma nervously"Of course"

Fujiko laughed"You know, you shouldn't take everything so personally. Not everything is directed at you, you know." Yuma blushed beet-red. "Don't worry about it, honey. I'm not offended." She smiled at Yuma"Don't worry, okay? Things are different here."

Soon, Fujiko and Yuma were at Fujiko's penthouse (it seemed that both she and Lupin had their own seperate houses). Fujiko's house seemed to be much more feminine than Lupin's. Yuma found herself standing in awe of her surroundings.

"Shower's down that hall-way on the left" said Fujiko"Help yourself to any soap and shampoo that might be there. Towels are on the wrack."

"Um" said Yuma nervously"Thank you. Uh, Fujiko"

"Yes"

"Should I take off my shoes"

"Preferably, yes, but take off your socks, as well."

"Why my socks"

"Because they're dirty, too. Don't worry, I have some sandals that you can borrow, and some old hand-me-downs. I think that they'll look good on you." She winked and smiled at Yuma, and Yuma felt a warmth in her belly. She'd forgotten to tell them that she was bi-sexual, and the look that Fujiko had given her made her melt. Deep inside, there was a struggle, because, even deep enough for her not to see, not to know, Yuma was secretly falling in love with the dashing thief, and this new influence from Fujiko suddenly had her confused, of what, she was not sure.

As Yuma was lost in thought, Fujiko watched her stare. 'She's got a crush on me,' thought Fujiko, 'How cute.' She smiled. She rather liked the girl. Her stubbornness, her sensitivity, her obvious confusion and frusteration, all of it was cute, and, one of these days, if she was old enough, and Fujiko liked her enough, she might even share her bed with her. Not that Fujiko was easy, but she also found herself attracted to Yuma,

just as Yuma was attracted to her. "Yuma" she asked.

"What" Yuma asked, more out of surprise than response to the calling of her name.

"Your arms aren't really all that flexible, are they"

"Well, no, not really" said Yuma.

"Do you mind if I wash your back? There's no back-scrubber in the bathing-room."

Yuma's eyes widened to what seemed to be the size of golf balls"Really"

It was not a word spoken with anticipation and delight, but shock and disbelief. "I mean I" Fujiko gave her a smile that melted her all over again, and she felt that if she wasn't careful, she would spill on the floor.

"It's okay" said Fujiko in a calm, warm voice"I just want to make sure that all of you gets clean. It's bad for your hygene not to wash your skin, including your back, and that is the area that is often neglected.

"Oh" said Yuma softly, a rosy-pink blush coming over her face"Well ... no, I wouldn't mind."

"Alright" said Fujiko in a sweet, almost cheerful voice"Then let's get to the shower."

As soon as they got there, Fujiko shut the door.

'No way out!' thought Yuma, 'What if I -' she shuddered. She didn't even want to think about what might happen if things spun out of control. Fujiko would probably slap her and never let her in the house again. 'But why was she giving me that look?' she thought to herself. Suddenly, an onslaught of emotion swept over her. Her new-found feelings for Lupin increased. Her interest in Fujiko came not only to lust, but affection.

And worst of all (or best; she wasn't quite sure), there was an image of both Lupin and Fujiko in bed with her. At the same time. She knew that Lupin would probably jump with glee at the idea, but Fujiko was a lady, and a three-some probably wouldn't go to well with her. It wasn't that Yuma was a virgin. She was far from it. She'd even been in three-somes before. But she knew that such "dirty" thoughts might insult Fujiko, and she would be repremanded. Yuma had very sensitive feelings about such matters, and would probably end up crying. But she couldn't help but bask in Fujiko's goddess-like beauty. Her delicate, yet succulent body. Her elegant grace as she slowly, seductively slid off her clothing, her perfect skin, her shiny, wavey long hair, her big brown eyes, her perfect mouth...

"Yuma" asked Fujiko softly, breaking Yuma out of her thoughts, then laughing a little"Yuma, unless you plan on washing your clothes, too, you might want to take them off." Yuma took a deep breath and started fumbling with her shirt. "There's really no need to be nervous" said Fujiko"I just want to make sure you get clean." Yuma nodded and quickly (more quickly than to the liking of her conscience) took off her clothing. The feeling in her belly was getting hotter. She held her hands over the most sacred parts of her body and blushed an even deeper pink, her cheeks rosy with shyness and embarrassment. Fujiko smiled. She couldn't help but notice how cute Yuma was when she was shy.

As the two slipped into the shower, Yuma wondered what Fujiko might be playing at. Gently, Fujiko pulled her under the spray. While Yuma lathered up, Fujiko picked up the shampoo from it's holder and opened it, taking a dollup out of the bottle and placing on Yuma's now wet scalp, massaging it in smooth circular motions. As she wove her fingers through Yuma's long, beautiful brown hair, Yuma tensed her body. "Relax" whispered Fujiko"I don't bite." Yuma's breathing grew heavier at Fujiko's soft, seductive touch, and the feeling of heat had gradually spread to Yuma's breasts as Fujiko smoothed Yuma's hair out with the conditioner, stroking her fingers down the back of Yuma's neck. "You know" said Fujiko in a sort of matter-of-factly manner"This shampoo and the conditioner it comes with is very expensive. It came all the way from Paris, France, where the best models and beautitions come from. This kind of quality is the best that money can buy. As soon as your hair dries, it will be shiny and soft, revealing your hair's natural qualities such as volume and thickness. It also repairs damage, like split ends. Perhaps I should buy you a couple bottles"

"I wouldn't mind" said Yuma, slightly meek as she tried to suppress her urges.

"Well, we'll see what we can do, then. Lupin originates from France, and so he probably could get some for us" she smiled, and thought inwardly, 'I just know that he's going to love you! You're just his type: beautiful and especially cute.'

Fujiko picked up a bottle of scented shower gel and rubbed some of the cool liquid on Yuma's back. Yuma gasped and involuntarilly flinched with surprise. "Sorry" said Fujiko with a voice just barely laced with lust"It's a bit cold. But it's really good for your skin. Makes it nice and smooth." Yuma felt her chest tingle with pleasure, and her face blush the deepest pink it possibly could. Fujiko was making this very difficult.

Fujiko slid the palms of her hands and the tips of her bent fingers up and down her back, moving in light circles.

Suddenly, Fujiko pressed her breasts and body into Yuma's back. She stroked her soon-to-be lover's sides with the tips of her fingers, and pulling Yuma's wet hair aside, pressed her lips to Yuma's neck.

"What happened to just a back scrub" Yuma squeaked.

"I've changed my mind" murmured Fujiko in a soft, sweet, seductive voice"and, by the looks of it, you have, too."

"But Lu" she protested.

But Fujiko cut her off"Lupin won't mind. We've shared lovers before." Fujiko turned Yuma's face slightly and ran her fingernail lightly down Yuma's cheek"Personally, I think he's really going to like you. He just doesn't know it yet."

"But "

"And if he doesn't" grinned Fujiko"I would be more than happy to take you home with me." She looked into Yuma's nervous, shaking eyes, and soothed"Don't worry! There's nothing to get upset about! He won't mind, I can assure you that."

"I ... I ..."

"Shhh" said Fujiko quietly and stroked her body. As Fujiko's fingers slid down to Yuma's most sacred part, Yuma felt the fire turn into an inferno. Her breath came in gasps as Fujiko tenderly stroked her, and the fire became hotter and hotter as she did. Yuma was no longer only burning. Her body had become molten lava in the heat, shaking. Hotter ... hotter ... hotter ... Yuma gave a soft cry as her body released, trembled, and collapsed, as she felt Fujiko's protective arm loop around her waist to keep her from falling. Fujiko waited as Yuma's hard breathing slowed and returned to a more comfortable pace as the oxygen returned to Yuma's body. She slowly spun Yuma around, placed one hand on her buttox, and looping one up around her upper back, placing her hand on Yuma's neck and the base of her head. She looked at her kindly with her lovely, big brown eyes and kissed her. As she stroked her face, she said"You are beautiful, and I'm surprised that nobody's noticed it yet."

Yuma layed her head on Fujiko's breast and said"No, I'm not."

"You're such a lovely little thing" said Fujiko, tilting her chin and kissing her forehead"You just need to show more of your sensitive side."

"You wouldn't want that" murmured Yuma.

"Why" asked Fujiko, a look of worry crossing her face"You don't know that."

"The last boyfriend I had told me it was too much to handle and left me."

"Oh, honey" sighed Fujiko as he smiled"That just proves that your more of a woman than he can handle. That's what separates the men from the boys, and from what it sounds like, he was still just a tot. Of course he couldn't handle you. He was only playing around."

"He told me he loved me" said Yuma quietly"and said that that was why he was leaving."

"Boys like that don't know what love is" said Fujiko sternly.

Yuma suddenly broke down in tears"Now I've got two problems"

"What are they" asked Fujiko softly.

"The first one is that I love you."

"What's so wrong about that" asked Fujiko, shocked"It's a little quick, but I don't mind."

"That's not what makes it a problem" said Yuma as she tried to stop crying just long enough to speak"The second problem is that I love Lupin, as well. I'm bi-sexual, and I like you both, which makes me feel like a whore"

Fujiko laughed softly"Honey, you're too innocent to be a whore, believe it or not, and, like I've said, Lupin and I have shared lovers before. I don't mind, and I know that he certainly doesn't. Once he notices you, he's going to have his hands all over you, which is probably going to be a problem, because he can get very obnoxious, not to mention, he has very fast hands and tends to stick them in random places, sometimes even in public."

Yuma laughed"Really"

Fujiko looked at Yuma with such a serious look that made Yuma burst out into a fit of even louder laughter, and she said"I've had him grab my ass in public more than once"

Yuma stopped her giggling"Do you really like me" She looked up at Fujiko with big blue eyes.

"Of course I like you" Fujiko tightened their embrace"And later on, it's likely that I'm going to fall in love with you. But you can't expect too much of anything right now, okay, honey? I only met you last night, and these things take time. Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you, but you need to be patient. And as for Lupin, I don't know. Knowing him, he's likely to fall for you on the spot."

"Are ..."

"Yes"

"Are you in love with Lupin"

Fujiko sighed"Yes, but it's very complicated. Lupin and I have an on-off relationship. On occasion, we share each other's bed, but usually, I'm not all that interested. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he can be very fickle at times. Not that he's ever truly left me or forgotten about me. Even when he's with other women, I'm at least half-way on his mind"

Yuma gave Fujiko a sharp look, and he eyes started welling up with angry tears"I don't want to be your go-between"

"Yuma, it doesn't work like that" said Fujiko soothingly"You're not a go-between. You're actually very important to the both of us. I'm not using you to get back together with Lupin. I can do that on my own. I like you. And believe it or not, Lupin's given you a couple glances when he thought you weren't looking. He may not admit it right now, but it's there. Don't worry about it. Nobody's going to hurt you. Nobody's going to

use you. I know how it feels, and I don't do it for fun. I lead millionaires on to earn money, yes, but I'm usually not even remotely attracted to them, but, even if I am, most of them are chauvenists and assholes with only one thing on their minds. I'm not going to do that to you, and neither is Lupin. And as for the rest of the gang, trust me, they're not going to care very much if Lupin and I have another lover. It's okay, alright"

Yuma dried her eyes and snuggled against Fujiko, who smiled and rested his chin on her head. "See? Now isn't that better" Yuma nodded and closed her eyes. "Good, now, let's finish cleaning you up, and get out of here. Shopping for a cutie like you is going to be a lot of fun" Yuma sighed with content.


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Ankle and New Beginn...

**Yuma's Entrance: A Love Story**

Chapter #5

It was a beautiful, brisk, sunny morning in the city of Tokyo, as Fujiko and Yuma walked down the sidewalks by the strip-malls, Fujiko could see that Yuma was growing very nervous.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

"I … I …" Yuma stopped for a moment, then continued, "I'm not sure if they'll like me here."

"Why do you say that?" asked Fujiko.

"I've been to places like this before," said Yuma, "I'm telling you, right now, they won't like me. They've never liked my kind. The most they'll see is a scruffy little kid."

"Yuma," Fujiko turned around to speak to her, gently holding her chin, "you are an extraordinary young woman. Trust me, even though the fashions you're wearing are a little out of date, you've got a knock-out body that most girls will kill for, and a face … Yuma, you're beautiful. You hardly look like just some 'scruffy little kid'. You'll be fine, don't worry. Things are different here." Fujiko took a worried Yuma into an inside mall, and they began looking at the shops.

Fujiko noticed that Yuma became more and more nervous. She also noticed the strange stares coming from the shop owners. Whispers filled the air as they passed. Finally, Fujiko got angry and walked straight into an expensive shop that she frequented. The clerk smiled at Fujiko, and looked at Yuma, muttering, "Such a shame."

"What?" asked Fujiko coolly.

"Such beautiful clothes … wasted."

"And why would you think that?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" the clerk yelled, causing many people to turn around and stare, "Look at her! She's nothing! Somebody get this JD out of here!"

As the people crowded around, Yuma suddenly felt claustrophobic. Like a lightning bolt, Yuma tore out of the store, tears in her eyes.

"You're going to pay for this!" said Fujiko as she turned and ran after her. "Yuma! Yuma, wait!"

But it was about to get worse. Through her tears, Yuma was blinded. She could not have possibly seen the stout set of stairs in front of her. She slipped on the hard tile, and down the stairs. There was a sickening crack as her ankle twisted and fractured.

"Oh, my God," gasped Fujiko, running across the floor and down the stairs. She looked at Yuma's ankle, which was beginning to swell up, and pulled a cell-phone out of her pocket. "Hello? Yes, this is Fujiko. I need a doctor here, right now … I'm at the mall … my friend's ankle just broke, I think that would constitute as an emergency!" She looked over at Yuma, and said, "Oh, God, Yuma, I'm so sorry!"

"I thought you said things were different here," Yuma wept from the embarrassment and the pain.

"I thought they were, honey, but, apparently, I was wrong," said Fujiko, "Don't worry. We're going to get you fixed up, and I'm going to have a little chat with Ms. Perfect, over there." She said the word 'chat' through clenched teeth.

Paramedics rushed down the hall and picked Yuma up, putting her on a stretcher, and putting an ice-pack on her ankle to keep it from swelling anymore than she already was. Calmly, Fujiko followed, and, once outside, got into her car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. 'That bitch,' she thought, 'She's going to pay for this!'

Yuma stirred as she heard the door open, but kept her eyes closed. She'd had enough embarrassment for one day. She didn't need more.

She heard a voice, Lupin's, specifically, "Is she okay?"

"We kind of had a rough time at the mall," said Fujiko, giving a stressed sigh, "I never meant for this to happen. Apparently, she's been there before, and they just didn't like her."

"Yeah, well," replied Lupin, "sometimes, these things happen. Tell, me, did you take her into any really expensive shops?"

"Yeah," said Fujiko, "I did, and then all Hell broke lose."

"It's probably the people, then," Lupin explained, "When I met Yuma, I was running after her, because she'd stolen my wallet. Not to mention, places like that do not like juvenile delinquents running around. They're all used to the upper-crust society, and they probably didn't want to lose a good reputation. It's not good for business."

"I know, Lupin," said Fujiko, exasperated, "but that doesn't give them any right to treat her the way they did. She didn't even look like a street kid! I had done up her make-up, her clothes, everything. By the time I was finished with her, she did look upper-crust."

"Fujiko, some people are just cruel," said Lupin, walking up and stroking Yuma's hair, "There's not much we can do about that."

Yuma stirred a little and gave a small moan, opening her eyes as she woke from her doze. She looked up, inquiring, "Lupin?"

"Hey, Yuma," he said softly, "How are you?"

"I'm doing better," she admitted, "but my ankle feels kinda' funny."

"I'll bet it does," said Lupin, "You fractured it while falling down the steps in the mall."

"Oh," Yuma said softly.

"Lupin?" asked Fujiko, "I'm going to leave her alone for a while."

"Why?"

"I figured you might want to talk to her alone," said Fujiko, "get things figured out while she's here."

"Alright," said Lupin, puzzled, "fine by me." Once Fujiko left, Lupin looked at Yuma. Something was going on that he didn't know about. Her face was slightly flushed. "Yuma?" asked Lupin, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Yuma was strangely silent, her cheeks blushing a slightly brighter pink, bordering on a light red. Then, she spoke up, softly asking, "How do you feel about younger women?"

Lupin laughed, "Funny you should ask that question. I've been with quite a few." He looked at her and smiled good-naturedly, "I don't know. Personally, I really don't care what age they are, so long as it's over 16. Cutting it too close, I know, but in America, that the consenting age."

"How –" asked Yuma, cutting herself off, then speaking up again, "how do you feel about … me?" The last part was almost too quite for Lupin to make out.

He looked at her for a long time, his face reflecting his emotions. He looked as if he were frustrated about something. His look changed to one of an almost unrecognizable longing, as if it were only just hidden below the surface of an unreadable mask. He broke the silence, "I believe that you are a very special young lady," he explained, "who deserves to be loved and respected, one that is sensitive and smart, who has had a very rough life." He stopped for a moment, then said, "Yuma, I have to admit that I'm attracted to you, even having affections towards you, but I don't know if it's wise to act on those feelings. I might hurt you, and I don't want to do that."

"How?" asked Yuma, "Why?"

Lupin gave a small sigh, "It's not like I would purposely do anything to break your heart, Yuma-chan. It's just that … I like my women. I have never stayed in a relation ship where I've had less than two women in my life at the same time. Jealousy can be a very ugly thing, and breaks up most relationships if it's not handled carefully. Yuma, I really like you. I may even love you. But I don't know if it's such a wise idea for us to be sleeping together."

"I see," she said softly, then asking, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," said Lupin, "There's nothing wrong with you at all. Things are just a little complicated."

"I'm not expecting you to be with only me," said Yuma, "You can be with whoever you want. I just don't want to be ignored."

"And you wouldn't be," said Lupin, "but I don't think you know what you're asking. The situation, itself, could turn into a very messy one, if something were to go wrong, and I don't want that to happen."

"But it's about chance, isn't it?"

"What's about chance?" Lupin asked.

"Relationships," said Yuma, "Both people have to make an effort for it to work. Besides, how do you know that I'll get jealous?"

"Most women would," replied Lupin.

"Well, not me," said Yuma, "Not me, not unless she's treating me like garbage, which, in that case, I would either expect her to shape up, leave, or I would leave."

"Sex can make things complicated," said Lupin sagely, "believe me, I know."

"Lupin," said Yuma, unsure if this was the right time to be saying anything like this, "you're talking to a girl who has had multiple sex partners, girls, at that."

Lupin looked at her in disbelief, "What?"

"Damn," muttered Yuma, "knew I shouldn't have said anything!"

"No, no!" said Lupin quickly, "It's not that! It's just that it's surprising to hear something like that from you. I mean, you're more of the shy type."

"There's a lot of things about me that you don't know," said Yuma softly

Lupin looked at her. It was just so tempting. She was beautiful, and she had a great personality, not to mention, upon hearing about her sex-life, things might get interesting. After all, he and Fujiko had done something like that a few times before, and it could be quite satisfying. After all, he liked his women. But she was just so fragile! He wouldn't want to do anything that would break her heart. Still, it was worth a shot.

"Alright," said Lupin softly, "but no sex until that ankle has healed, okay?"

"Okay," said Yuma smiling, suddenly feeling warm.

Sitting on the hospital bed, Lupin slowly and carefully put his mouth to hers. The kiss was slow, and passionate, lasting for about five minutes before they broke it apart. Yuma gave a small murmur when they parted.

"I like that," she said softly, "You're a good kisser."

"You're not so bad, yourself," he looked at her, planting a small peck on her lips.

"When are we going to be going home?" asked Yuma.

"I'll be staying here, tonight," said Lupin, "and we leave back to house tomorrow. Don't worry. I don't have another heist coming up, so there shouldn't be a problem." He smiled at her, and she laughed a little.

That night, as Yuma drifted off to sleep, she knew that she could finally rest easy, with the knowledge that, for once, nothing was going to go wrong.

As for Lupin, he couldn't wait to take her home, and when her ankle was healed, things were going to be a little wilder in the house, to say the least. He grinned. He was going to love this, and, if he could help it, she was going to, as well.


End file.
